


Slow and Steady

by Kassius



Series: From Another Galaxy To You [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Body Appreciation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, So fluff?, moar smut, this time its romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: Movie night aftermath.I was gonna make a joke about "Can you feel the love tonight" but that was too long a title





	

Sara stretches as the movie finishes, watching through a yawn as Liam and Gil take the Angaran-like device away. She stands to help stack bowls and plates and Kallo has to get Suvi help him wake Peebee.  
  
She enjoyed this, and is glad that everyone else does. Drack and Vetra get nominated to move the couch but Sara waves it off. Until Liam huffs out that its what he sleeps on.  
  
Jaal helps too, and Sara has to stop herself from staring. Big strong arms and big strong thighs. Broad shoulders and back, flexing under the strain. Peebee jabs her in the ribs, grinning and even Cora is giving her a smirk.  
  
Soon, the room is clean, mostly, and Sara stretches again and the door is almost closed before a hand shoots out to stop it. Jaal steps through after it opens and lets it close after him, locking it.  
  
"I thought that perhaps we might spend some time together, alone, before we sleep?"  
  
The human smiles and nods, stepping forward to wrap her arms around him. As much as she can anyway. She loves how broad and solid Jaal is, but it makes embracing a little difficult.  
  
"Id love that. But..." she leans back to press a kiss to her lovers cheek, his hands warming her waist. "If you want to, you can move into my room. With me."  
  
Jaal hums and gently squeezes Sara. "You want us to live together?"  
  
Nodding, the woman grins and laughs when he scoops her up into his arms. He kisses her softly, sweetly. "Ill get my things in the morning then. But tonight is for celebrating."  
  
Sara squeals when Jaal throws her onto the bed, bouncing slightly and is quick to take off her shoes, slowing only when Jaal starts to take his gear off entirely.  
  
"Why? We're sharing a room, not buying a house."  
  
Jaal is down to his version of boxer briefs when he climbs onto the bed, sliding up Sara's shirt and following his hands with kisses.  
  
"It is more than that. You are opening your space to me, your private room and letting it be mine. Letting me see you like this, always."  
  
He kisses her, softly, slowly, lips and tongue moving gently and as easily and naturally against hers as the tide rises and falls. Sara sits up to take her shirt off and Jaal is quick to unhook her bra, her pants following until she's naked.  
  
The Angara sits back, hands smoothing down his human's sides as he looks her over, takes her in and he finds delight in he flush that settles upon her. It starts from her freckled cheeks, down her neck to cover the freckles on her shoulders and fades off above her nipple. The silver ring through each one always fascinates him and he lets a thumb move it gently, earning a sigh before his eyes continue. Down her soft tummy, hard muscle underneath, to the neatly kept apex at her thighs and the little jeweled par that peeks out.  
  
Past that to her strong thighs, so powerful as to keep her going in combat for hours.  
He comes back up to her face, hands finding hers, squeezing then following up her arms, feeling the lean muscle.  
  
"You are perfect."  
  
"Youre not so bad yourself."  
  
Sara wasnt idle. While Jaal looked his fill, so did she. His broad shoulders with corded muscle under pink skin with white freckles. His strange chest with its pronounced sternum, his large and gorgeous arms that she reaches out to squeeze, earning herself a laugh.  
  
His stomach is flat, defined and she licks her lips as the lighter pink trail goes down to his -tented- boxers. His thighs are her second favourite -or third, considering- part of Jaal. Larger than hers, corded and thick muscle from years of hard work on farms and in the resistance.  
  
She catches his hands and kisses his fingers. Smiling at the tingling from his bioelectricity. Looking to his face, Sara grins more and tugs on his hand to bring Jaal down. His eyes are beautiful, more than anything she's ever seen. And the way his hand caresses her cheek, and how his eyes warm, he thinks the same.  
  
Jaal sighs softly, smiling before kissing Sara and she returns it. Their hands stay joined even as their free ones take off the last piece of clothing separating them.

They dont need words tonight.  
  
They kiss slow, hands touching and mouths sighing before Sara presses her forehead to Jaal's when he pushes forward and down.  
  
They fit perfectly and neither can tell where they end and the other begins. And they dont want to. Not in this moment. When their love and adoration is nearly palpable.  
  
Jaal focuses his bioelectricity on their joining and Sara pulls him closer. They move languidly, slowly, a gentle rocking more than any thrusting.  
  
Sara sighs against Jaal's mouth, sucking slowly on his tongue and his breath is shakey, pressing a little deeper and harder each time, without meaning to.  
  
She's there with him and nods, pulling him down for a deeper kiss and Jaal returns it, using his now-free hand to roll his thumb around Sara's clit and she moans into his mouth. So far the loudest sound from them aside from sighs.  
  
Jaal doesnt want to stop, doesnt want to stop loving this perfect woman but her eyes, satisfied, full of love, have him whining and clutching her tight to him as he spills inside her. And Sara gasps softly at the feeling, warmth and electrical tingling settling in her belly.  
  
They stay like that, clutching each other close, only rolling onto their sides to pull the blanket up and be comfortable enough to sleep.  
  
Sara nuzzles Jaal's neck, enjoying his spicey-flower smell and he hums sleepily. "I love you, Jaal."  
  
"And I love you, Sara."  
  
His hand comes up to her hair and both fall asleep easily.


End file.
